


Like real people do (poly dream team oneshots)

by bbygngstrr



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Dream team centric, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Sapnap has Long Hair (Video Blogging RPF), date night ??, olive garden, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbygngstrr/pseuds/bbygngstrr
Summary: Just- a bunch of poly dream team one shots because I love them so much , you can request in the comments or whateva
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Requests !!

How to request:

Just tell me what you want me to write man, i’ll do fluff or smut, but Id like if you could avoid character death and eating disorders, if you’re requesting smut I won’t write foot stuff, anything with shit, or vomit - that’s it. there you go, comment requests


	2. Fluff - morning cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys(TM) snuggle after breakfast idk

The comfortable silence of Dream’s bedroom was barely interrupted by his boyfriend’s snoring, or his other boyfriend’s quiet sleep talking. Dream was always the first to rise in the morning, happy to just hold whoever had fallen asleep in his arms until the other two boys awoke. He hummed quietly as he worked his hands through Sapnap’s hair, while they were all definitely in need of haircuts Sapnap’s had grown the longest. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, sure it got a bit warm if he didn’t tie it up, but it was pretty; Dream and George liked brushing it and it was nice to play with, He hoped Sap would let it stay a bit long.

“Dream..?” A soft voice from the far end of the bed called out, the eldest of the bunch sitting up slowly and glancing over at his partners.

“Morning, Georgie.” Dream hummed, keeping his hand in Sapnap’s hair, the dim light shining through the window made the texan a million times prettier, if that was even possible.

“We should let him sleep, go make breakfast.” George suggested, slipping out of bed. Dream followed after gently untangling his hand from Sapnap’s hair and fixing the blankets.

George groaned softly at the feeling of the cold floor of their flat on his feet, quickly sending a chill up his spine, he went to turn the heater on before wrapping his arms around Dreams torso, the taller easily scooping him up and carrying him to the kitchen. “You’re worse than Patches.” The dirty blonde laughed, keeping George held close as he fed the family cat and gave her good morning kisses. 

“I’m sorry, little lady, I can only carry one of my babies at a time.” Dream chuckled, scratching at Patches’s head, washing his hands and getting started on breakfast. 

The smell of french toast and bacon was what finally woke Sapnap, the youngest of the trio tying his hair back and shuffling out of the room. 

“Dreeeeaaamm.. Geooooooooooorgeee..” The texan whined out as he hurried into the kitchen, engulfed in.. someone’s hoodie - did they even really have their own separate wardrobes anymore? They were all around the same size, save for Dream and George being taller, they shared all their clothes. Regardless the hoodie Sapnap had put on bunched up at his hands, the sleeves flapping gently when he started making grabby hands at George. 

They weren’t always this clingy, they had no issue when it came to sitting in separate rooms for streams, and none of them would be jealous if they did less platonic bits with their friends, but something about being up early, or staying up too late got them all clingy and kissy. But no one was complaining, especially not when Sapnap was burying his head in George’s shoulder sleepily and grumbling about how they’d left him in bed. 

Dream finished making their plates, setting them at the table and waiting for his boyfriends to let go of each other so they could eat.

————-

“You eat like a child.” George teased, glancing down at Dream‘s plate, which was more syrup than anything, he grabbed a tissue and wiped at Dream‘s face gently. 

“Thanks mom.” Dream teased back, getting back to work on his breakfast and letting George do as he pleased with the tissue. 

Sapnap laughed softly, watching them jokingly bicker. “Can we cuddle after breakfast?” The chestnut haired man hummed.

“I’m streaming with Tommy at like 11.” Dream frowned slightly, eliciting a soft whine from Sapnap. “Georgie, Gogy, My Little Meow Meow, Gogs My Beloved- Can we cuddle.” Sapnap pleaded. George broke out in giggles, nodding. “Only if you stop calling me your little meow meow.” He snorted, taking his plate and washing it. 

Breakfast finished rather quickly, Dream briefly arguing with George about his Adderall, they all went back to the room once Dream took the god forsaken pill. The blonde sat at his desk, getting the stream ready and logging into minecraft, while the shorter two curled up in bed, quietly cooing at each other and giving each other kisses as they cuddled, happily making room for Dream once the stream ended, and going back to sleep for a bit longer.


	3. Olive Garden (sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you asked any of the Dream Team what changed the least after they’d started streaming you’d definitely get the same answer from all three of them. 
> 
> Their eating habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short 

If you asked any of the Dream Team what changed the least after they’d started streaming you’d definitely get the same answer from all three of them. 

Their eating habits.

That’s why they were currently stuffed into a booth at Olive Garden. 

They had tried other food, they’d tried plenty of more expensive restaurants and still the trio continuously came back to Olive Garden for date night. 

The moment they’d sat down and got their menus and breadsticks Dream was filling the pocket of his hoodie, and then the pocket of Sapnap’s.

“We could get you a bag for those bubs-“ George laughed softly. 

“A bag won’t work. They’re endless. No end. Wont fit in a bag.” Dream whisper yelled.

Sapnap rolled his eyes, eating a breadstick from his pocket and pretending to look through his menu, though the three knew what they’d be ordering. 

Dream snuggled into his boyfriend’s side, playing footsies under the table with George while they waited.

The trio ordered in their usual order, maybe to some people this was too plain, nothing new every couple of weeks, just the same Olive Garden, same meal, same booth, but it was special to them, something to look forward to when work got hard or twitter was on Dream’s ass again. Only so many days till their next Olive Garden date, till they could sink into that familiar booth and let their stress melt away while Dream stocked up on endless breadsticks.


End file.
